


So You Wanna Be A Dad

by roshytsunami



Series: Bruce Banner Week 2018 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the Bruce Week from Septemeber 24-30 of 2018. I couldn't decide on which prompts to do for each day so all of them hence 14 days of Bruce Banner centered fics.Prompt Robots:Tony needs advice on how to deal with having dreams of a kid named Morgan. Bruce surprisingly gives good advice.





	So You Wanna Be A Dad

“Did I ever tell you what I said to Pepper before the big cluster when going into space?” Tony solders another chip into place carefully looking over to make sure none of it was broken or damaged by the heat. He really needs to upgrade but he doesn’t trust the nanos to keep Dum-E normal or well Dum-E. They improve and while Dum-E is falling apart he doesn’t want him to change if the nanos decide to improve him more ruining who Dum-E is.

“Uh, when you sent the missile into space or the recent one?” Bruce asks sorting the various metal shaving and blowing on the old cartridge.

“Recent,” he says fixing a gear on Dum-e. “I told her had this dream. You know those dreams where it feels real like in the dream you go to the bathroom and you feel like you went but in real life, you really need to go and maybe you really go in your bed?”

“Yeah,” Bruce answers hesitantly as he turns looking at Tony. He places the bits of metal down giving him his full attention.

“Well I had a dream like that and it felt real. I dreamed we were expecting and we were going to name our kid Morgan. I haven’t talked to her about it since then.” He rushes out before flipping the mask down again solder the next bit. 

Bruce does not know how to deal with this or what to say but he’s smart enough to know that solder while having heavy thoughts is not a good combination. He places his hand on Tony’s shoulder as the man places his tools down. Tony lifts the face lid and looks at Bruce worried. This is going to be a big one.

“Alright,” Bruce says softly. “Because of the whole cluster everyone survived from that wrinkled grape so having a baby is scaring you?”

“Right… it’s scaring me.” He rubs his face smiling, “I had another dream like it a week ago and I don’t know how to approach her on it.” He fiddles with the tool in his hand, “she’s still upset about when I went into space last time.”

“Well, you guys are getting married right? Should be easier to talk to and communication is needed for those things.” He pats him on the back. “Tony you need to talk to Pepper about this. Not me.”

“But I don’t want to make her angry or have her say no kids unless you give up superhero business. I can’t…well I could but I can’t. If there’s nowhere to protect for our kid then what would be the point?” 

He stands up suddenly pushing the table away. He paces by the workbench shaking his head. “Would I even be a good dad is the next question.”

That is a tough question to ask and answer but at least Tony is questioning it. He’s worried about a future kid that’s not even here yet. That’s a good sign compared to other dads who just flow through the moments not giving two shits about how their actions might shape their kids.

“Well as one man to another man on shitty dads I think you’d be great at it. Sure you might make mistakes but your heart’s in the right direction.” Bruce comments watching as Tony gives him a sly smirk before laughing.

“Oh, and how do you know this?” Tony looks at him hands shaking, nerves spent. “I’m going to fuck it up. Not even here and I’m going to fuck them up.”

Bruce waits until Tony is finished ranting. He watches the man pace around the room talking about his childhood his dad how he is just going to be a double of his dad. Tony a double of his dad would be impossible his dad was a prick a smart prick but still an abusive prick. Tony isn’t like him. If he was his dad he sure as hell wouldn’t be friends with a man who can turn into a 9ft behemoth of fury. He waits until Tony is standing in front him once again before speaking.

“We’ve been working on Dum-E who was built in the 90’s. The parts are deteriorating and useless.”

“Hey.” Tony protests.

“Well, they are we’re switching out parts to get Dum-E back to normal, to move better. An upgrade when anyone else would have thrown Dum-E out.” He pauses hoping Tony gets the point. He places his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “You care for your bots like they are your kids Tony. And if you can be this attentive and compassionate for your bots well your kid is going to be pretty lucky to have you as a dad.”

Tony is shocked and doesn’t know what he can say to counter it. He’ll think of something later he knows he will but Bruce is right. Any other inventor would have thrown out their failures their mistakes but not Tony. He can’t get rid of Dum-E or U like that. They’re…they’re family. He feels his eyes watering and glares at Bruce.

“I have grease in my eyes.”

Bruce smiles, “I guess you should go use the chemical shower.”


End file.
